Ninja Fluff
by CrazyMichelle
Summary: A collection of various Naruto oneshots involving couples and fluff. Couples include GaaLee/LeeGaa, etc.
1. GaaLee: The Glomping Game

Some people would call him a freak; others think him messed up in the head…

Lee liked to think of himself as optimistic. You know, unwilling to let the truths of life get you down, putting a new twist on them to make them positive.

Gaara just thought he was weird. Still, he occasionally found himself amused by the green-clad ninjas antics. After all, he was probably one of the only ones physically capable of getting past his sand barrier, not to mention the only one that would dare try on a daily basis.

Lee had realized early on that although he could get as close as he liked to the redhead when Gaara knew he was there without the sand budging, getting the same proximity when the Sand nin had been given no warning and was surprised was a lot more difficult. Therefore, surprise hugs were met with a formidable shield.

But did Lee let that fact deter him from doing such an action?

Of course not.

Instead, he made it a somewhat daily game. His reason for his actions, he said, was that it was a good training exercise for them both--and truthfully, it was. Gaara was able to test his defense and realize its weaknesses in a non-threatening situation, while Lee himself was able to test his own speed.

It was a win-win arrangement.

Therefore, though slightly surprised, Gaara wasn't shocked when he was out patrolling one day only to suddenly wrapped up in a pair of arms mid-step.

"Lee."

The leaf ninja leaned down while behind the other, resting his chin on his friend's shoulder with a cute grin that caused him to squint his eyes with the force of it. A pillar of sand was arched, stretched to defend, just inches behind Lee's head. It had risen as it sensed the assault, and paused as soon as contact was made. Now it stood there, frozen, before slowly retreating back into it's gourd.

"Heh. I win."

Gaara rolled his eyes at Lee's exuberant tone, though the corner of his mouth twitched upwards. Though the position was slightly awkward because of the gourd, the feel of Lee's presence against his back and his arms around his waist was enjoyable. Lee tightened his grip for a split second before saying softly that he was off to do his afternoon training, and would see the younger male later in the evening before he dashed away.

Gaara's smile was small, but genuine.


	2. GaaLee: Sense of Touch

One would assume because of Gaara's personality, any form of physical contact was treated with contempt.

This person would be, in a sense, wrong.

Though it was true that strangers were certainly not invited nor permitted to touch him, the sensations themselves were something Gaara had never before experienced and so were welcomed with fascination. Indeed, after gaining a lover in Rock Lee, Gaara found himself getting accustomed to, and even looking forward to, the various forms of physical affection.

It was very near an addiction.

Though in public Gaara remained cool and composed behind a mask of indifference and a seriousness that far surpassed that of his age, in the privacy of his home (or office or other such usually abandoned place) he allowed the raging curiosity and need for contact free. He let his hands to roam, fingertips brushing all areas of his lover's skin before allowing his mouth and lips to follow suit. He would press their bodies together as if they could absorb each other and marveled at the various sensations Lee could make while touching him.

The ninja soon learned to knock politely before entering the room and to avoid the place altogether if their Kazekage's gourd was set outside.


	3. GaaLee: Love Is Like A Desert

(A/N: I apologize, because I feel like this isn't really good. Definitely not as good as it could be. x.x But I liked the idea and the whole point of this is to get myself to start writing, whether it ends up good or bad, so. Yeah. Hope it's at least decent?)

—

Rock Lee had always thought love would be easy—sudden, beautiful, and powerful like one of Gai-sensei's speeches, filled with constant color and happiness, easy to recognize and accept. He was wrong on all counts. Coming from Konoha, from an area of lush forest and greenery and life, a part of him, perhaps, had expected love to mirror such vibrancy.

But love was nothing like that. Love wasn't like the stories. Love—at least, the True Love Lee had found—was more like the desert surrounding Suna. To those unfamiliar with it, it seemed barren and dull. Devoid of life, unfit for living. It was neither a friendly nor beautiful place, and so discouraged visitors. But to those who knew it, to those who dare risk to venture into it enough to learn it, it held wonders. Gorgeous sunsets that set the sky aflame in a wash of crimson. Hidden oases that teemed with life and color. Creatures that hid from sight, but were always present.

Those rare glimpses of true beauty made all the sweeter by prolonged absence, the cool feel of water or shade after working so hard to reach it—that was what love was like. That was what being in love with Gaara was like: traveling through the desert, enduring the sun and the heat and the monotony in order to reach those hidden riches. A small smile, a sliver of progress… they were his rewards for such work.

No, love was nothing like Lee had expected, but he didn't mind. After all, he was a master of hard work and welcomed the challenge. And despite the difficulty, he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
